Ugandalaya Sages
History As the world grew, power was rising in Ugandalaya, one of the leading countries in the world. No country has dared defy them yet. During the time era of Sagezoic era. Sages were being revealed by, Luffy, the first sage. Luffy, being the first sage to reveal his power, he was actually the sage of Power. He started recruiting other sages and recruited the second sage, Swift, sage of Death. As he recruited more and more, he decided the sages needed a form of rule. he started addressing the sages by numbers from who first joined as first to second to third and so on. By the end of the Sagezoic era, he'd found the first fifteen sages. Occasionally referred to as the "First Generation". First Fifteen Sages *First Sage, Luffyman50, sage of Power *Second Sage, Swifttalon1, sage of Death *Third Sage, Skunkycat, sage of Darkness *Fourth Sage, Juice141623, sage of Life *Fifth Sage, Jeff1of1greatness, sage of Lies *Sixth Sage, Coolmikeiscool, sage of Plasma *Seventh Sage, Chicka123, sage of Food *Eighth Sage, Deltav, sage of Cleanliness *Ninth Sage, Wraze, sage of Earth *Tenth Sage, Drpece123, sage of Fright *Eleventh Sage, Brightview12, sage of Peace *Twelfth Sage, SupahBoshi64/Slydexia, sage of Mind *Thirteenth Sage, Ninjoe2012, sage of Combat *Fourteenth Sage, Hyperman400, sage of Weather *Fifteenth Sage, Jango464, sage of Growth History (continued) As he progressively started finding more, he deemed later sages as "The Second Generation". As they aren't classified by power, he continued the number system, being as which time they joined, one number after the current amount of sages. Second Generation Sages *Sixteenth Sage, Tbear64, sage of Light *Seventeenth Sage, Blobbem, sage of War *Eighteenth Sage, Pluspower, sage of Electricity *Nineteenth Sage, Electricblaze, sage of Fire *Twentieth Sage, Heartstrings, sage of Currency *Twenty-first Sage, Ferrykeizer, sage of Sorrow *Twenty-second Sage, Goomba4444, sage of Transporation History (continued) As they entered later days, once the sages unlocked their powers, they stopped aging at the age of 30 and became immortal, only being able to die by each other. But, when they all got bored, occasionally they'd visit the common people in the towns and cities of Ugandalaya. They'd also occasionally find a human to mate with and create a half-sage. The half-sages powers are unpredictable and are never really linked to the original sage's power. Half-Sages *First Half-Sage, Pteranodon, half-sage of Time, Son of Skunkycat *Second Half-Sage, Blackvortexx, half-sage of Illusions History (continued) As sages can't fully bring out maximum power (such as Pteranodon only able to travel back and forth in the current week) , they can't bring them into full effect until their adult years. They are sometimes referred to as the "1/2 Generation". They all eventually stop growing at the age of 25 and are only able to die by themselves or sages, a half-sage cannot kill a sage. They never truly become sages, unless the first sage approves of it along with at least the majority of sages. Also, not all sages unlock their powers before age of 30 years, they immediately stop aging once they unlock it if they passed the age of 30 years. Sages can also grant powers. Council *http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=117419365 Ugandalaya Government and or Organization Terms *http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=117089908 *http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=117090831 *http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=117091108